femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Ennis (Elementary)
Patricia Ennis (Jessica Hecht) is a hidden villainess from "The Deductionist," episode 1.14 of Elementary (airdate February 3, 2013). She is the sister of serial killer Howard Ennis, who was arrested and convicted eight years prior. Backstory Howard's arrest was credited to FBI profiler Kathryn Drummond (a former lover of Sherlock Holmes), and after the arrest, she wrote a book that alleged that Howard and Patricia's father sexually abused Howard, and that led to him being a serial killer. The father hung himself shortly after the book came out, and their mother died a year later, leaving both siblings to blame Kathryn. A year prior to the events, Patricia was approached by Howard to plan their revenge plot against Kathryn, which had the villainess intentionally damaging her kidneys and being hospitalized. Events In the events of the episode, Howard committed murders at the hospital that Patricia was laid up in, and when approached by Holmes and Kathryn, she posed as a woman who was appalled by her brother's actions and his release from prison. It was later deduced by Holmes that Howard's actions were part of a plot to get back at Kathryn for what she wrote in her book, and later in the episode, Patricia and Kathryn conversed at the hospital, with the latter admitting that while she had suspected abuse, she couldn't prove it, so she paid a neighbor to say that there was abuse in the Ennis home. Kathryn apologized to Patricia for what she did, and at that moment, Patricia told Kathryn to come closer to her so they could talk properly. However, the evil Patricia stabbed Kathryn with a pair of scissors, officially establishing Patricia as a heel, and after Detective Bell was informed by Holmes that Patricia was Howard's accomplice, he rushed in the room and found Kathryn bloodied, but still alive--with Patricia telling Bell to arrest her. Following her arrest, Patricia confessed everything and blamed Kathryn for destroying her family, while expressing no remorse for her actions. She was informed that she'll be moved down the donor list due to her going to jail, but Patricia stated that she'll proudly die believing she righted a wrong. Trivia * Jessica Hecht also appeared on Law & Order: SVU as tragic villainess Jillian Webster. Quotes * "You can arrest me now. It's done." (Patricia's words following her heel turn and attack towards Kathryn) * "She came here to apologize. As though a simple "I'm sorry" could make up for any of it. (Gregson: "You're referring to the allegations she made about your parents in her book.") I hate that word: allegations. Call them what they are: lies. Finding out what Howard did devastated us. But Kathryn Drummond's book is what destroyed us." (Patricia lashing out at Kathryn Drummond) * "If I die, I die. At least I know I died trying to right a terrible wrong." (Patricia's callous defense of her actions) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested